Saving Fish From Drowning
by tadashi hamada
Summary: Five different gestures, on five different days. Follow Ludwig as he unknowingly digs himself deeper into the heart of certain Italian. Lovino, the boy who had given up on love. So much for shovels... slash
1. Prologue

~**Prologue**~

_Date: December 15_  
><em>Time: Unknown<em>

No, Lovino refused to believe it. The moment he started to get nervous around the German, he knew something was wrong. The moment he began to blush and stutter and the way his heart would race. Yes, there was most definitely something wrong with him. And it didn't take long to figure out what it was.

Somehow, by some indescribable force, Lovino managed to develop an attraction to the German, a crush you could call it. That was as far as Lovino was willing to go, to admit he _liked_ the German. Not love, like. For Lovino, love no longer existed in his heart.

Yet with a mouth as big as his, Lovino could not keep this new found piece of information bottled up. He had to tell someone; he did tell someone. The one person he could trust: his brother. Feliciano was what some would call an exception. Lovino always said he pushed love out of his heart, but there was always Feliciano. The boy refused to leave Lovino's heart. So Feliciano was the only person that really meant something to Lovino anymore.

The younger boy was ecstatic to know his brother finally liked someone, and he was going to go tell Ludwig about it right away! That is, until Lovino promptly tackled him to the floor.

"You say anything and your life is on the line." Lovino growled in his brother's ear.

"Lovi, please get off! I won't tell! I won't!" Feliciano scrambled to stand in his brother's grip. Lovino was much stronger then he let on.

Lovino released his brother and the two sat on the floor, silent.

"So, you like Ludwig, huh?" Feliciano giggled.

"Shut up!" Lovino blushed.

"But brother, it's so cute!" Feliciano pouted.

"Yeah to you not to me! This is a disaster!" Lovino snapped back.

Like. He _liked_ Ludwig, and he planned to keep his feelings that small. No love, only like. He refused to let those disastrous feelings grow and get out of control. No, it wasn't going to be like last time. He might not get so lucky as he did last time.

He hoped it worked because... he didn't want to break his heart again. It was bad enough the first time, he just couldn't handle it a second time. That was why he froze his heart, that was why he pulled the emotion of love into the deepest part of his mind, where it would be forgotten. But, it had dug it's way back out, and it bit Lovino in the worst way possible.

Love just proved to him, "Going to long without love comes with very unexpected consequences."

Lovino, he was frightened, way more then he was willing to admit. Though, for now, and maybe forever, Lovino was going to have to let the numbing pain of fright continue. Oh, how he loathed love, he hated it with every fiber of his damned being.

* * *

><p>AN - I have no life. This came to mind when I was thinking about writing a fic for Romano's birthday and a whole bunch of shit went down. Muffins, pools, Bleach... I don't wanna talk about it.


	2. New Years

**_~New Year~_**

_Date: December 31_  
><em>Time: 22:34 (10:34 pm)<em>

It was always a well aware fact that Ludwig absolutely despised mess and would snap at a mere speck in his clean, bacteria-free room. So, why bother to even invite him to a party? Especially one that everybody already knew was bound for disaster, even Ludwig himself was well aware.

Ludwig sighed in frustration at the turmoil unfolding in front of his icy blue eyes. He was here, indulging in what the party had to offer: drinks, snacks, the works. But... why _was_ he even here to begin with? Surely the snacks (wurst) and drinks (beer) weren't good enough reason, even now.

So, why did he agree to come? Well, Ludwig himself didn't know. All he knew is that this party would stir up trouble, something that Ludwig had neither the time or patience to deal with at the moment. So, he really did not want to deal with grown men (Was twenty grown?) fighting over silly things like their accent for one.

The German, a drink gripped tightly in his right hand, reclined, somewhat lazily, in his seat and watched everyone he knew, all loud and rowdy by the way, with a nervous glint in his eye. And he had a reason to be nervous. He had been awaiting the collapse of the final wall, the one that would surely spring forward arguments. Although, as of yet, the wall seems fairly stable and secure. But looks can be very deceiving.

Yes, the fact remained that he was not even at his house, and thus had no real reason to worry about the mess, seeing as it was not his job to clean up afterward. That was all on Alfred. Although that one piece of information did little, if almost nothing to clam his nerves, which were currently skyrocketing. He knew, at some point, a fight would break out, and he had to be prepared for anything.

Ludwig's pools of icy blue darted around the room, glancing at each flushed face.

He caught a quick glimpse, all he needed really, and saw his idiot of a brother without a shirt, hair drenched in a transparent, brown substance. Maple syrup perhaps? Alright, so Matthew was most definitely somewhere around him. Good. Matthew didn't drink (But he smoked weed) and hopefully he wasn't high and could keep Gilbert away from danger.

Then there was Arthur, who had his tie tied tightly around his forehead. He was obviously drunk. Either that or the tie was to tightly wrapped so the blood couldn't rush to his head, and his thinking was clearly affected. He was knocked off his rocker! So much so that the Brit only managed a weak complaint when Francis - being the pervert that he it - decided to attempt to stick his hand down Arthur's pants.

Ludwig eyed them with disinterest. Though he was somewhat grateful for the Brit's condition at the moment. If he had been right in the head, a fight would have broken free from its constraints and would have been well under way by now. But, the Brit could not even begin to hold his liquor, and he would not even remember that incident in the morning.

"Ludwig."

The German turned his head and glanced up at the person who had spoken, Feliciano. His voice had an edge in it. He seemed worried about something.

"Yes, what is it?" Ludwig asked, raising a blond brow at the Italian.

"Have you seen Lovi around? Antonio and I have been looking for him for a while now, and we can't find him. So have you seen him?" Feliciano asked frantically, a worried look taking control of his face.

"_Nien_, I am afraid I haven't seen your brother around." Ludwig shook his head, speaking the truth. He hadn't caught a glimpse of the bad-mouthed Italian the whole night. Ludwig wondered where he could possibly be. "I can help you look for him though."

"Will you really? Thank you Ludwig! I'll go tell Toni!" The Italian scurried away, looking for the Spaniard who was most likely drinking to his Spanish heart's content.

Ludwig quickly finished off his drink and placed it on the ground and stood from his seat. He searched through the crowd for Lovino or perhaps maybe even Alfred. It was his home after all, and he would know where every room was.

Ludwig caught a glimpse of the American's obvious cowlick (or _ahoge_ according to Kiku), and headed for him immediately. He found the man dancing to an extremely ironic song that reminded Ludwig of a certain Russian he knew. Ludwig placed a hand on Alfred's shoulder and the American jumped in surprise.

"Ludwig! What did you want, bro?" Alfred asked, a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"I apologized for intruding on your... dancing, but have you seen Lovino around by any chance? Feliciano and Antonio have been looking for him, but they can't seem to find him." Ludwig said.

"Yeah, I saw him go outside like half an hour ago. I dunno where he was going though. Sorry dude." Alfred shrugged.

"Thank you anyway, Alfred." Ludwig nodded and began to head towards the door.

"No prob! Oh, and try to loosen up man, this is a party after all!" Alfred called out as Ludwig walked off.

"I'll keep that in mind." Ludwig mumbled before going outside.

The chilly air of a normal Chicago night hit his skin and he shivered. He had forgotten to put on a coat, and it was very hot inside, so he only wore a thin black t-shirt, allowing the wind to get access to his exposed skin and nip on it.

Walking down the stairs and onto the front lawn, Ludwig searched for the fiery Italian. There was still many people outside, even though the weather was terrible. Though none of them were Lovino.

Rubbing his arms, Ludwig decided on going around the house to the yard instead of heading back inside. He didn't want to be back in that claustrophobic room full of people. After all, Ludwig thoroughly enjoyed the feel of open space; he welcomed it with open arms.

Much to Ludwig's displeasure, the yard was just as full as the front lawn. Just how many people did Alfred invite to the party anyway? The German searched the crowd, yet again failing to find Lovino. Just as he was about to retreat back inside, he heard him.

"Your ass is going to get a cold if you don't get inside."

Ludwig turned and sighed in relief. There was Lovino, arms crossed, and a smug smirk on his face.

"Not that I care anyway." Lovino shrugged. "I originally came out here to get away from your potato loving ass, so I have no reason to stay in this damn cold anymore. You feel free to freeze out here though."

"Well, at least make sure you tell your brother you're inside. He was looking for you." Ludwig pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll tell him." Lovino waved away the request, walking around Ludwig and headed to the door.

Ludwig turned to tell Lovino something else, but when he turned, he was greeted with something thrown at his face. It was a leather jacket. Lovino's leather jacket. He held the jacket in his hands and looked up at Lovino in confusion.

"If you're gonna be out here, then put it on. I don't want to hear my stupid brother whine about you because you fucking died from pneumonia or some shit." Lovino spoke before turneing around andand heading to the door.

"What ever you say." Ludwig said jokingly. "Oh, and Lovino?"

The Italian raised a brow at him and answered, "Yeah?"

"It's called hypothermia, not pnemonia." Ludwig spoke with amusement.

"Chigi! S-shut up, I knew that." And he scurried inside.

Pulling on the jacket, Ludwig sat on the back stairs and sat there for some time, taking in the beauty of a chilly night.

* * *

><p>"Feliciano." Ludwig called, seeing the Italian rub Antonio's back as the Spaniard proceeded to vomit in a potted plant. It was a little less then disgusting.<p>

"Yes Ludwig?" Felciano asked, turning to face Ludwig, still rubbing Antonio's back.

"Can you give this to Lovino?" Ludwig held up the leather jacket.

"Sure." Feliciano smiled. "But why did you have it?"

"He let me borrow it." Ludwig explained, becoming confused when Feliciano let out a small giggle. "What is it?"

"It's nothing Luddy." Feliciano giggled some more. "I'll give him the jacket."

"So much alcohol!" Antonio cried before bending back down and vomiting again.

Ludwig glanced down at the Spaniard in mild amusement, staring for some time before finally opening his mouth to speak. "Thank you Feliciano. Now if you don't mind, I must go look for my brother. I seriously doubt he hasn't broken anything yet."

It didn't take long for Ludwig to locate the albino, seeing as he was in the middle of singing a karaoke song. Everything around the albino seemed to be intact, relaxing Ludwig to some extent.

When the song finished, Gilbert let out a hiccup before speaking. "I wanna dedicate that song to by brother, Lud... Lud something. Anyway Lud, I wanna tell you that I'm too wasted to drive, so we're sleeping over. Sound awesome?"

Gilbert stalked off the stage, and disappeared into the crowd.

Ludwig frowned. He wanted to go home and sleep in his bed alone for once. He almost always woke up with someone next to him. Be it Gilbert, Feliciano, or even Roderich. Ludwig did not want to go back to that last one, it didn't end well.

If he was staying at someone's home, he would prefer someone less messy, and someone whose home did not suffer from the aftermath of a party that destroyed everything in it's wake.

Sighing, Ludwig went off to find something to drink. Preferably something with alcohol.

* * *

><p><em>Date: December 31<em> _Time: 23:54 (11:54 pm)_

"Lovi! Lovi!" Feliciano called out, a smile still on his face.

"What do you want _idiota_?" Lovino asked, his annoyance evident in his voice.

"Here's your jacket! Ludwig told me to give it to you!" Feliciano said, a knowing smile on his face.

Lovino blushed and ripped the jacket from Feliciano's grip. "Shut up! You didn't say anything did you? Because if you did I swear-"

"Ve I didn't!" Feliciano yelped.

"You better not have! I don't want that bastard finding out I like him." Lovino mumbled, his face as bright as a firework.

"Don't worry brother, your secret is super safe! I haven't told anyone!" Feliciano chirped.

"It better be. I swear if trusting you was a mistake, I'll kick your little ass!" Lovino growled.

Feliciano giggled and a comforting silence surrounded them. Well, as silent as it can get with eardrum shattering music blaring from the speakers.

"Lovi, it's almost midnight! Don't you want to celebrate?" Feliciano asked, breaking the silence.

"Hell no." came the blunt reply.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Feliciano grabbed Lovino's arm and pulled him into the crowd of people, whose all eyes trained on the television.

The music was cut off and people waited in anticipation for the count down to begin.

"We are seconds away from a new year! Hopefully it'll be full of wonder for you listening at home!" the lady on the television spoke, a smile taking over her face.

"Hell yes!" A voice called out.

"You know it!" Another called out.

"Fuck yeah!" A third voice said.

Soon the whole room was full of yelling and cheering.

"Here it comes!" The lady said happily. "Ten!"

"Nine!" Everyone joined in. Hell, even Lovino joined them.

"Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Happy New Year!"

The Italian threw his fist in the air and shouted out in excitement. Feliciano gave him a quick hug and went to hug others like the social butterfly he was. Lovino then craned his head and saw Ludwig practically standing next to him. Olive eyes met icy blues and Lovino, despite himself, gave Ludwig a bright smile.

* * *

><p><em>Date: January 1<em>  
><em>Time: 9:14 (am)<em>

Hazy olive eyes fluttered open. Lovino slowly say up, having difficulties because his younger brother had his arms tightly wrapped around Lovino's waist. Scowling, Lovino slapped at his younger brother's hands until he was released.

"Lovi?" Feliciano mumbled, sitting up on the bed, rubbing his eyes with his sleeve.

"Morning." Lovino yawned, stretching his arms. "Mind learning not to cling on me when your sleeping?"

"Sorry." Feliciano giggled. "_Ve_, where are we?"

"That bastard Alfred's house, we slept over." Lovino explained. "Now let's get downstairs. I'm hungry as hell and I smell food."

"Smells like pancakes!" Feliciano smiled, springing up from the bed and running to the door.

"Wait up, dumb ass!" Lovino growled, running towards his brother who had already opened the door and was heading down the stairs. The two sprinted down the stairs and into the kitchen where seven people stood.

There were Ludwig and Matthew, who were busy cooking. Arthur was seated on the counter, groaning in pain from the aftermath of a night full of alcohol. Antonio, Francis, Gilbert, and Alfred were busy eating the breakfast Matthew had whipped up.

"Hey! Save some for us you bastards!" Lovino snapped, running up to the table, Feliciano happily skipping behind him.

"Your fault for not getting here sooner." Alfred chided, his words incoherent because of the pancake in his mouth.

"Whatever." Lovino growled, picking up a plate.

"Mattie your pancakes are the best!" Gilbert called out, his voice also muffled by the food. "It's like an orgasm in my mouth!"

"He learned from the best!" Francis exclaimed happily.

Matthew blushed bright red and shook his head, getting back to the cooking.

"Could you be any louder? My headache is already bad enough, and I don't need you bloody wankers making it any worse!" Arthur growled, holding his head.

"You got it captain!" Antonio said happily, smiling at Arthur in a taunting manor.

"Shut it." Arthur snapped.

Lovino rolled his eyes at the two._ 'Why don't they just fuck and get it over with?'_ Of course that wasn't what he really said. What he said was, "Will both of you shut the fuck up already?"

"Lovi, that isn't nice!" Antonio pouted.

"Look like I give a shit?" Lovino snapped.

"Lovino, watch your language." Ludwig sighed from his spot next to Matthew.

Lovino blushed bright red and managed a decent response. "Was I talking to you? No, now get the fuck out of the conversation."

Ludwig shook his head and turned around to face Lovino. It was then that Lovino noticed the German hadn't bothered to slick his hair back yet. He looked cute.

"You never listen do you?" And there it was, a small smile. Barely notable, but it was still there.

Lovino stuck out his tongue and turned away, never noticing the German's smile grow, just by a bit.

* * *

><p>AN - I apologize for horribleness. Bonus points for the first person that can guess the song Al was dancing to.


	3. Valentine's Day

~Valentine's Day~_  
><em>

_Date: February 14_  
><em>Time: 9:12 (am)<br>_

Valentine's Day. It's a day for love, a day for happiness, and a day for chocolates. To Lovino, that was, to put it bluntly, a piece of shit. No, what Valentine was really about was broken hearts, depression, and chocolates. February the fourteenth, was after all, the day you are meant to confess your undying love for someone. Then they had to try to reject you in the kindest way possible. Seems simple enough; and it really is very simple, to break someone's heart.

Yet, countless numbers of people continue to celebrate this useless holiday. And Francis, being who he is, decided to throw a party of the day of _l'amour_, threatening everyone if they said they weren't coming. Francis had secret information on _everyone_, even Lovino. So, of course he had to go. Or risk an embarrassing secret to slip out of Francis' mouth by _accident_.

Really, the arrangement of Bonnefoy's home was exactly as Lovino had pictured it. There was stylish, expensive furniture, the walls were a bright red for the special occasion, and chocolates were everywhere. It looked like Cupid got, as some would say, wasted and threw up on everything. Disgusting, but true.

The food was lavish, not like Lovino would expect less, Francis was a professional after all. The drinks, they were international: Sake from Japan, Tequila from Mexico, Vodka from Russia, Gin from the Netherlands, and the list went on, endless. Francis lives to serve and make people pleased, everyone knew that.

"If he wants to please people so much, damn man should have been a fucking butler." Lovino mumbled as he continued around the home. "Or be slutty... sluttier."

The maroon walls were beginning to hurt his eyes and the home was so big, Lovino could scarcely get around. He managed to stumble into the kitchen, which was thankfully a pale blue colour, and saw Francis finishing up the foods, which were scattered all around the kitchen. Around five plates total.

Francis looked up from his three tier chocolate cake and smiled. "Lovino! You have culinary skills, right? Think you can help me add the finishing touches on some of the food?"

"What do I get out of it?" Lovino asked skeptically.

"First piece?" Francis pointed on the cake he was working on, his shoulders raising in a shrug.

"... Deal." Lovino mumbled in slight embarrassment. He was working for food after all. "What the hell do you want me to do first?"

"How about you finish up the bayou chicken pasta? Don't eat it, though, I worked rather hard on it." Francis pointed to a dish on the counter.

"I'm not my brother, and pasta isn't really my style. I'm more of a pizza person."Lovino's eyes narrowed and he neared the dish. Yup, it smelled extravagant. "Damn, that shit looks good."

"I know, I did make it after all." Francis smirked before getting back to his attention demanding cake. "The recipe is in that cookbook on page forty-six. And remind me not to let you next to the pizza in the oven."

"Whatever, it's not like I need a damn recipe to make this shit taste good. Relax, I won't take your fucking pizza until it's ready." Lovino turned the page, and got to work.

"So you've made it before?" Francis asked skeptically.

Lovino stayed silent for some seconds. "No."

* * *

><p><em>Date: February 14<em>  
><em>Time: 9:46 (am)<em>

"I am here guys, and I brought Feliciano with me." Antonio burst through the kitchen door, disrupting both men from their cooking. He walking inside and Feliciano happily followed right behind the Spaniard.

"You could have fucking messed me up!" Lovino scowled, looking back down at the plate, which now held cupcakes he was icing with pink and red.

"Lovi?" Antonio blinked. 'When did you get here? I thought you were still at home, sleeping."

"He got here about half an hour ago." Francis explained, setting down some treats he had completed. "He's been helping me cook. Fantastic, no?"

Antonio nodded happily.

"What are you doing, brother?" Feliciano asked curiously, standing behind Lovino.

"Hurting my eyes with so much fucking red, that's what." Lovino answered, still focused on a cupcake. He straightened up to his full height. "I was finishing the damn cupcakes."

"Oh." Feliciano said with a small giggle. "By the way Lovi, Ludwig said he was coming early so he and Gil could help out. Isn't that great?"

"No." Lovino spoke bluntly, but the shade of red on his tan cheeks was undeniable. Okay, so what if he was a bit excited? It was no big deal to anticipate things, right? "When is he getting here?" the question was mumble, meant for Feliciano, and only heard by Feliciano.

"In half an hour." Feliciano answered, a cheeky smile upon his face.

"Oh sweet fucking joy." Lovino muttered to himself, holding his head as he thought. Valentine's Day, a day for romance. Valentine's Day, a day for undying love. Valentine's day, a day for happiness. Valentine's Day, a day for heart break. 'Focus Vargas, this fucking day is getting to you. It's about sadness, not happiness.'

"It'll be fine, Lovino. I know it will all work itself out. Plus, he told me," the younger Italian leaned closer to his brother, whispering in his ear. "that it made him upset him that you hate him. He said he didn't understand why you hated him. That he did nothing wrong."

"Fucking l-liar." Lovino's breath had hitched. 'He's lying, trying to make me feel better. No way he would wonder why I hate him. B-but, it's not like I hate him... I actually...' the Italian roughly shook his head. "I can't believe you."

Feliciano stood straight and smiled kindly at his brother. "It's okay if you don't. You'll find out on your own."

"Feli, can I get your help unloading some things off the van?" Antonio asked, heading for the door.

"Sure!" Feliciano chirped and skipped away after the Spaniard.

The worlds of his younger brother rang in Lovino's ears. He sounded so mature, so grown-up. Since when did Lovino become the innocent one? When did he turn into that shy boy who barely knew a thing about love? It wasn't very fair, and it angered him. He was angry at Ludwig for being who he was. He was angry at Feliciano for trying to pull him towards a path Lovino wasn't ready to take. But most of all, he was mad at himself for feeling the way he did.

* * *

><p><em>Date: February<em> 14  
><em>Time: 9:54 (am)<em>

Think about him. Get frustrated. Drink. Pass out. Get cleaned up. Repeat. For about a week after that New Year's party, that was Ludwig's daily routine. Tt was all he would be able to do, minus bathing, eating, and the calls of nature. Lovino plagued Ludwig's mind. Filled the German with happy thoughts of a smile. The Ludwig would snap back to reality, and confusion would set in.

The week after, the schedule had been altered. Think about him. Get frustrated. Worry Gilbert. Calm Gilbert down. Repeat. For the whole last week, Gilbert had been wondering what it was that kept his younger brother in such a confuse state.

"West?" Gilbert asked, his eyes trained on the rode. "Can I ask you something?"

Ludwig sighed, already knowing what was coming up. He had been asking the same thing for the whole week without rest, and it would always start with the same thing. The thing he had just said. "Sure brother. What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Nothing much." Gilbert shrugged. "Anything you want to tell me though? I'm all ears, you know. Anything on your mind you wanna talk about?" Gilbert was trying the 'Kind Big Brother' approach.

Ludwig thought for a moment. What would be the point in telling his brother? He was just in shock after all. Ludwig had never seen such an innocent smile on the Italian's face, and it caught him off guard. Yes, that was it. Plus, Gilbert would make fun of him and start spewing nonsense about how the two would get married and other, more perverted things. "No, I'm fine."

Gilbert sighed and shrugged. "Fine, don't let your awesome brother help you out with whatever the hell is wrong with you."

The rest of the drive - which was a bit short - was spent in silence. The expensive car halted and the German brother's stepped out. Gilbert went straight for the house, screaming out Francis and Antonio's names. Ludwig strayed and took his time.

"Gilbert!" Feliciano's voice rang through the open door. "Where is Ludwig?"

"Outside." the albino's voice called back.

In a matter of seconds, Feliciano materialized at the entrance, pulling his not so happy older brother along with him. He smiled and waved at Ludwig, calling out to him. "Ludwig! Lovi and I wanted to say hi! Come on Lovi, say hi!"

Lovino who was trying to catch his breath, glared at his younger brother before turning that piecing gaze at Ludwig. "Fuck you damn potato eater! If you want a hello, by idiot brother would happily say it."

Ludwig sighed. Yes, that smile was a one time thing. Now they would go back to their regular routine of Lovino hating the hell out of him and Ludwig not understanding why. The German walked up the stairs of Francis wonderfully large home and up to the brothers.

"Don't mind him, he's upset." Feliciano pouted, his lower lip sticking out.

"You would think I'd be used to your rude way of talking, but I am not." Ludwig spoke casually to Lovino, who growled back.

"Watch it, bastard." Olive eyes narrowed at Ludwig.

'I hate this man.' Lovino said to himself, and part of him agreed. 'No, you love him.' said the other half of his mind to him. Inside of his heart, Ludwig was in a raging battle. Where would he end up? Would he be fight his way in? Would Lovino push him out? The Italian seriously hoped for the latter, but it was obvious, he was loosing the battle.

* * *

><p><em>Date: February 14<em>  
><em>Time 22:12 (10:12 pm)<em>

As soon as the moon came up, the party really began. People arrived by the dozens, and there was barely any place to be where you wouldn't be forced to be rubbed up against some stranger. Some stranger who was drunk and sweating. It was disgusting.

Ludwig had also heard that some people were being dragged away, and when they came back, there was something interesting about them. Some had new hairstyles (not good ones) and others wore makeup. He simply hoped he wasn't the next one to be carried away and wake up in the morning with no hair. The German instinctively reached up and patted his blond hair he adored to have atop his head.

Ludwig had been contemplating going outside, but the weather was freezing and he had lost his jacket in all the rusks of the party. He was instead forced into the kitchen, the least crowded room in the house. Only a dozen people stood in the kitchen, and Ludwig knew most of them.

Ludwig was leaning against the counter, eating a piece of chocolate, when Kiku and Elizaveta approached him. Elizaveta was the first one to speak up. "Hello Ludwig. How are you tonight?" Her voice was sweet, but Ludwig knew how crazy the girl could get.

"I've been better." Ludwig answered.

"Ludwig-san, perhaps you would like to join us for a walk?" Kiku asked, blinking his seemingly innocent brown eyes. Really, that boy was just as bad as Elizaveta.

"I don't really have a jacket to use at the moment, though." Ludwig spoke. He was becoming a bit weary of the pair. Anytime the two were with each other, something happens. Like waking up next to Roderich...

Kiku looked at Elizaveta. Elizaveta looked back. They smirked. The pair turned to look at Ludwig, their faces still holding smirks. "Get him."

It happened so quick, Ludwig had no time to respond. Someone tackled him from behind, and he was pulled down to the ground. He felt many hands pulling at his arms and legs. but could see nothing because of the blindfold pulled in front of his icy blues.

He heard giggling and talking, but couldn't place the voice's owners. Then he heard a door slam and he was seated into a seat and bound by his arms, legs and chest. It felt like he was in a horror movie and was about to be torture to death. Then the blindfold was pulled off.

The first thing that men his sight was a pair of green eyes. Then light brown hair and a Cheshire grin. Elizaveta! The next thing he saw was Kiku and Francis hunched over something. Lastly, he saw his brother's piercing red eyes. If those four had gathered, then this could not be good.

They were in a dim bedroom, so Ludwig couldn't see much of anything, except for the four moving about in the room.

"What do we do with him? Gilbert asked, his arms crossed.

"Well we can't cut that lovely hair of this." Francis spoke up.

"Make-up?" Kiku suggested.

"Too feminine. Plus, he could just wipe it off. We need something more in the spirit of the holiday, something that will stamp the mark that we were here." Elizaveta thoughtfully looked at Ludwig's face, which was awkward. "Hand me the permanent face paint."

"You wouldn't dare, Elizaveta." Ludwig warned, his glare intense.

That made her smirk. "Watch me."

* * *

><p>Date: February 14<br>Time: 22:24 (10:34 pm)

Ludwig was pushed out of the room, disoriented and confused. The brush had tickled. He was in that chair for so long his back became stiff, and it hurt. He had no clue what the hell was painted on his face, but it made his skin tingle, and it smelled horrid. He did the same thing any sane person would do, he covered his face and went to go find a bathroom to take a look at the damage done to his face.

Luckily, he found it without being spotted. He lucked out when Lovino came out and got a perfectly clear view of his face. For a second, the boy's face was full of shock. Then it twisted in a look of utter disbelief. Finally, the most surprising moment, he doubled over laughing. Frowning, Ludwig pulled Lovino into the bathroom with him and shut the door. The Italian was still laughing, trying to catch his breath.

"Be quiet." Ludwig hissed.

"You look like a fucking pansy!" Lovino said in between laughs

"I said be quiet." Ludwig snapped, but the Italian ignored to order. Ludwig sighed and opted to see what was the damage that had been done. It was bad. He wore a black mustache and his cheeks were covered in pink and red hearts and his lips were red. Ludwig tried and tried to wash the paint off, but it was all in vain.

"Don't bother, that shit is good. It comes off on it's own." Lovino said, standing up. He was still giggling. "Unless you have-"

"So, then what am I supposed to do?" Ludwig asked in annoyance.

"Let me finish dammit! It won't come off unless you have some rubbing alcohol on you." Lovino rolled his eyes. "And we _are_ in a fucking bathroom, so there has to be some around here somewhere."

"Right." Ludwig nodded.

Lovino looked at him and blinked before bursting out with laughter. Ludwig deadpanned at the Italian and began looking through the drawers. Then it dawned on his: Lovino had been laughing, really laughing. His laugh was cute. Shaking his head, Ludwig continued his search.

"I found it!" He cried out, holding up the bottle.

"Good, now I'm going to get my ass out of here because it's fucking awkward to hang out with you in the bathroom." Lovino stood and headed towards the door but abruptly stopped. "Whose the one with the mustache now?"

He ran out of the bathroom, leaving Ludwig a bit confused. Then he remembered, that around the time he first met him, when Lovino held up that mustache to his face. Now that he thought back at it, he looked adorable doing that. Adorable. Adorable? Yes, Lovino was adorable.

* * *

><p><em>AN - Excuse mistakes, I was so excited to post this up I mostly skimmed for errors, so yeah. Early update because it's Lovi's birthday (And Feli too) and I love him. You know, even though the birthday chapter doesn't come out until about next week._

_By the way, in the last chapter, Al was dancing to Rasputin. So you were correct kurai Ikari!_

_See you next week!~ (Hopefully)_


	4. A Birthday Gift Part One

_I know it's early, but I couldn't help myself._

* * *

><p><em>~ <span>Birthdays <span>~  
><em>

_Date: March 17, 2012_  
><em>Time: 16:12 (4:12 pm)<em>

The sun burned brightly in the sky, shining down on Lovino, almost as if it wanted to leave him a sunburn, and tan his skin an bright shade or red. Though Lovino didn't particularly care for sun-filled days most of the time, but he had to admit it always helped lift his mood. And lord knows that was what he needed at the moment: Someone to lift his spirits, because Feliciano was only making him most agitated.

The younger boy had been walking alongside his older brother with his usual ditsy smile of his, being his usual self. He smiled and giggled and went _Ve_ at any random moment. If Lovino didn't know better, this would feel like any other day in his stress induced life. Though he did know better, sadly.

Today was a day he usually spent barricaded in his room, whereas Feliciano would enjoy the horde of of people that come to _'their'_ party. Lovino absolutely hated his birthday, and never saw a reason for celebration, but everyone insisted, as they do every year. And he caved, like every year. Though, unlike every year, he was forced out of his room and out into the bright sun.

Now, why were they out in the sun? Well, because Antonio insisted that they go out and make the best of a day until their home was nice and decorated for their surprise party, that both Lovino and Feliciano always knew about. Though, the brothers were extremely well actors. Fooled everyone every single year without fail.

Now this year, it was scorching hot, compared to the chilly weather the pair usually got on their birthday. It was anice surprise for Feliciano, and he discussed it as the two walked around, heading nowhere in particular.

"So, and outside party or an inside one?" Feliciano asked, beginning the game they always liked to play. One would ask a question about their party, and the other had to answer what they thought. They would switch every question, and the questions had to become more difficult.

"Outside, no doubt." Lovino answered. "With this damn weather, they'll think it would be perfect to do something outdoorsy. Bunch of bull shit if you ask me. What do you think the theme will be?"

"Same as always, foreign." Feliciano answered with confidence. "Let's see, they did Spain three years ago, Italy the year after that, and we had Germany last year."

"That year was fucking gross. So much damn wurst..." Lovino cringed at the thought. The foods tasted a bit strange to him, not disgusting, but strange. Though of course, he had to over exaggerated and claim he would get food poisoning and die. Ah, fond memories.

"Don't lie, you liked that party!" Feliciano pouted. "This year will probably be France or Japan, we haven't done those two yet! I wonder if they're gonna have that yucky looking fish this year. Or maybe, yucky looking snails. I'm never going to eat that!"

"It's called sushi and escargot, you moron." Lovino rolled his perfect olive eyes at his brother. "Your turn to ask a question."

"Hm... the gifts?" Feliciano asked with a grin. "What do you think we'll get this year? How many?"

"Evened out as always." Lovino shrugged. "Probably another book on how to be manly for you, and a book on how to control anger for me, which we already have like fucking five copies of, each. And I don't need to fucking control my anger! What about the drinks?"

"I forgot about that! They never seem to go with the country they're doing. Like when they did Germany, we drank sake." Feliciano grinned, tapping his chin with his index finger. "Tequila? Plain beer? Soda! Okay, now what about the games? Think they'll be like last year?"

"Think for once, please. I swear, you have brain damage or something." Lovino sighed in exasperation, rolling his eyes as he did so. "No way in hell will they have a repeat of last year. I almost murdered the burger bastard when he landed on me in that fucking closet. Bastard tried to kiss me! He was lucky he was drunk out of his fucking mind, or I would have murdered him!"

"Seven minutes in heaven. I think that was what the game was called! I remember you wouldn't let me play." Feliciano giggled. "Nothing would have happened, Lovi. I did end up with Kiku as a partner after all. He doesn't even like to shake hands, let alone do other stuff."

"I don't like where this is heading." Lovino mumbled to himself. "Speaking of heading, can we go back now? The sun is so damn hot, and I'm fucking tired. They should have finished setting up by now, right?"

"I think so!" Felicano clapped. "But let's go get ice cream first! I really want some! And it is our birthday."

* * *

><p><em>Date: March 17, 2012<em>  
><em>Time: 16:46 (4:46 pm)<em>

Lovino sat in a large stood, licking the melting parts off his vanilla ice cream. He savored the taste. Alright, so Feliciano made a good call on the ice cream. Said Italian was sitting in front of Lovino, kicking his legs carelessly, occasionally brushing against Lovino's knee. The boy was happily licking away at his strawberry ice cream.

"What have you been up to in your spare time?" Felicano asked, holding his treat in his hand. "I know we live in the same house, but I just realized don't know what your hobbies are!"

"Eh?" Lovino questioned in confusion. "Well, agriculture is a kick-ass thing I do in my spare time."

"Like gardening?" Feliciano tilted his head in confusion.

"Don't say gardening, it sounds fucking stupid that way." Lovino scowled.

"So you like gard- agriculture?" Felicano caught his mistake and quickly corrected himself.

"Yeah." Lovino shrugged.

"That's amazing, brother! I didn't know you had a red thumb!" Feliciano began, quickly giving the cold desert another lick. "New subject! How are things going with you and Ludwig?"

Lovino blinked, glancing up from his treat. His lips became a thin line and his brows furrowed. "First of all, it's called a _green_ thumb, idiot. And second, nothing is going on between me and the potato bastard, and that's the way it'll stay. I'm not going to get involved with that fucker, he doesn't even like me."

"How do you know that he doesn't like you, brother? What if Ludwig is just great with keeping secret?" Feliciano questioned, biting the cone a bit. "I'm going to ask him if he likes you, then you can be happy big brother!"

"I don't think that would fucking making me happy, idiot. Say one word and I'll murder you." Lovino spoke through gritted teeth. "Now shut the hell up and finish your damn ice cream so we can go back home. I want to sleep."

"What? What about the party?" Feliciano blinked is surprise.

"I sleep almost every time we have those damn parties and the tomato bastard wakes me up for cake and my biggest gift. "Lovino shrugged, biting into his cone. "No big deal. It's not even hard to sleep through all that damn noise. Except when that fucking pervert, Francis, decided to climb in the bed with me."

"Oh, okay!" Felicano grinned. "But you still haven't told me, what you like about Ludwig. Can you tell me?"

Lovino blushed a bright red, and was about to decline without a second thought, but the look on his younger brother's face was so damn sweet and innocent. He sighed in exasperation, and gave in, much to Feliciano's pleasure.

"He's really caring." Lovino mumbled. "So strong, and kind. I... dammit! Are you seriously going to make me say all this shit?"

"That's so sweet brother, don't be ashamed!" Feliciano squealed in delight, smiling brightly. "I think I want to make that my ring tone! Can you repeat it? Hold on a second, just let me get my phone."

"No way in hell am I going to repeat any of that!" Lovino yelled, defensive. "This shit stays between you and me, got it? If I hear this mentioned, you'll be the ingredients to my nest pasta dish, understand?"

Felicano frowned, but nodded his head. He mumbled a short response, "I don't want to be made into pasta, even if it is delicious."

"You will be if we don't get going home." Lovino smirked. "Now let's get the fuck out of here."

"Right!" Felicano hopped off the chair, popping the last bit of cone in his mouth. The younger boy followed his brother out of the ice cream shop, licking ice cream off his fingers as he walked.

* * *

><p>Date: March 17, 2012<br>Time: 17:12 (:12 pm)

The inside of the home was silent and dark. As far as Lovino could see, the party was ready for their arrival. Lovino wondered how the yard, which was most likely going to be the area where the loudest, wildest, and strangest partiers would be.

"Hey, Feli." Lovino tugged on his brother's sleeve. "Remember to be surprised."

"I know, Lovi. Trust me, I do this every year!" Feliciano grinned and continued to near his home.

Sighing, Lovino followed the younger boy. Might as well get the whole _'surprise'_ thing over with. The quicker this got done, the quicker Lovino would be able to go to his room, kick out whatever random couple was making out in there, and go to sleep on his con=comfortable bed. Yes, now that was the life.

Felicano took out his key and placed in into the lock and turned it. At the sound of the click, Felicano twisted the door and stepped into the dark home, Lovino following afterward. All was silent, until the guests burst from random parts of the home.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday, Felicano and Lovino!"

The lights burned brightly, and Lovino blinked at the smiling faces in front of him. Putting on his usual surprised face, he quickly changed it to a look of annoyance. "Shit, they're back. Didn't I tell you I was tired of parties?" Well, that wasn't far from the truth. He did, to some extent, hate birthday parties.

Felicano, on the other hand, let out a squeak and smiled brightly. "I can't believe it! Thank you so much!"

The crowd eagerly greeted the brothers, and it didn't take long for Felicano to slip into the crowd. That boy loved to socialize any chance he got. He was a busy bee, taking to break as he talked his head off.

Lovino opted on checking out the backyard, and sure enough, it was packed with the crazier ones. The ones who wound up sleeping on the lawn, or the one's who throw up in potted plants (Antonio was a perfect example of both).

Then, Lovino noticed the blond hair that was always slicked back. Ludwig's arm was clasped in his brother's grip, leading him through the crowd. He looked irritated.

Groaning, Lovino banged his head against the wall. He certainly did not want to be here, be it his birthday or not. If Ludwig was here, Lovino wanted out. There was no way he would converse with him. He still remembered that mustache comment he blurted out. How embarrassing.

"This is going to be a long ass night."

* * *

><p><em>AN - This is going to have two parts. This one, the first part, in in Lovino's POV. The second will be in Ludwig's. And yes, I know their birthday pass, but I can't just simply skip a whole chapter. Each is important!_

_Oh, I have this story I'm working on, it's called Slip Ups. I haven't posted it, and I only have the first chapter done, but I'm wondering if anyone wants to work on it with me? PM me and I'll tell you about it._


	5. A Birthday Gift Part Two

_Date: March 17_  
><em>Time: 20:24 (8:24 pm)<em>

Ludwig let out a deep sigh. He was a tad bored. The party was lively, but he could find nothing to do that suited his tastes. Not a book or anything of that sort in sight. Plus, the ever moving crowd would barely allow him to get to the other side of the room, meaning he had given up on the refuge he had taken out in the backyard.

Currently, he was leaning against the wall next to the screen door that led back outside. A number of people were putting that door to good use, entering and exiting multiple times. To Ludwig, the creaking sound it made because of so much use was beginning to irritate him. Perhaps if someone had some oil, he could fix... no. This night was about relaxing! It was after all, Lovino and Feliciano's birthdays. Speaking of which... Ludwig hadn't had the chance to with them luck privately.

Stalking off, the German wanted to find the pair to wish them a happy birthday. And perhaps, he could get a chance to talk with Lovino. Ludwig knew after that one day, Valentine's day, he had began to find the elder Italian brother attractive. Ha had begun to watch his and his habits. Since then, his feelings grew, though not enough so that Ludwig would say he actually liked Lovino. No, he was simply very attractive.

Attractive. The elder boy had nice unblemished skin, and it looked soft to the touch. It probably was too, but Ludwig would be damned if he even attempted to touch Lovino. The Italian would have his head before he could even get close enough. Lovino had the most precious olive colored eyes, just the right shade. His brown locks looked soft to the touch.

Ludwig himself wasn't sure what brought on the attraction. After all, both Lovino and Feliciano looked somewhat alike, yet he wasn't attracted to Feliciano in that sense. Sure they boy was nice, but he was lacking in something that Lovino had an endless supply of, spirit. He didn't bite his tongue, didn't even attempt. If he felt he or anyone close to him was in danger of being hurt, physically or emotionally, he would unleash his raging spirit.

Ludwig pushed the thoughts away as he continued his search for either of the Italian brothers. With the constant pushes and shoves from other bodies, Ludwig's attempts seemed in vain.

"Ludwig!" A voice called out.

The German whipped around to find the owner of the voice and came face to face with sparkling emerald eyes and a smiling face. Antonio?

"Oh, Antonio. What is it you wanted?" Ludwig asked, his voice needing to be loud to reach the Spaniard's ears. He was having difficulty speaking because of the people moving around him.

"I wanted to ask if you were possibly looking for Feliciano and Lovino. Were you?" Antonio asked, not seeming to mind the shoving of others. When he saw Ludwig nod, he continued. "I saw them go upstairs a few minutes ago. Usually Lovi goes up to sleep after they surprise him, which I don't know how he does over all this racket."

"Thank you." Ludwig nodded and left the Spaniard who waved a good-bye and wore a bright smile.

The stairs were crowded with more people, but Ludwig managed to squeeze himself through the plethora of people. Just how many people did they invite?

The upstairs was relatively silent and people free. The lights were shut off and all the doors seemed closed. Except one. It was ajar, and a trickle of dim light seeped through. A bit hesitantly, the German neared the opened door, expecting the worst. Really though, what could be so bad in Feliciano and Lovino's home that it required extreme caution. It was true Lovino was a loose canon, but it wasn't like he was hiding in their preparing for a full fledged attack on some unsuspecting victim.

Ludwig peaked into the room. It was very dim, but Ludwig could still make out Lovino's figure on the bed. He was asleep. Blinking, the German took a cautious step inside the room, his blue eyes never leaving Lovino's sleeping face. He didn't know why he was getting closer, though he simply figured it was one of those things people do out of impulse.

Lovino's chest moved slowly as he steadily breathed. His face was peaceful, clean of any sneer or scowl a regular, awake Lovino would have. His eyes were closed, and his face had nothing but peace emanating from it. His body was curled inward as he lied on the bed, one hand behind his head, and the other draped over his stomach.

Ludwig slowly reached out, nervous that such a simple movement would awaken the Italian, and he would tune into a fit of rage and attract the party goer's attention. How he going to explain him watching Lovino sleeping, he didn't know.

He first reached for Lovino's cheek, but changed his mind and reached for his soft brown hair instead. He feared touching his cheek would awaken him. Careful to steer clear of that strange curl of his, Ludwig lightly ruffled the Italian's hair. It was soft.

Lovino stirred lightly, causing the German to freeze on the spot. He didn't remove his hand for fear the the movement of it's pressure would wake him up, and he didn't want that. Instead, Lovino did something he most certainly wouldn't do if he were awake. He reached up and grabbed onto Ludwig's hand, and pulled it against his cheek. He mumbled something and clutched onto Ludwig's hand tightly.

Ludwig stopped his breathing, and watched the Italian nervously, waiting to see what he would do, when he would wake up. Lovino though, continued in his slumber, letting out a soft groan as he moved into a more comfortable position, Ludwig's had still clutched in between his.

His movement pulled Ludwig down, and the German stumbled slightly. He had to kneel down slowly so he wouldn't end up toppling over Lovino. Ludwig blinked, still watching Lovino who was deep in slumber. He did a sharp intake of breath when Lovino mumbled in his sleep.

"I love you..."

_What?_ Ludwig was more than confused by Lovino's words. He may have been asleep, but he had to have said them to someone, perhaps in a dream or... or what? A small pang of jealousy and want shot through the German. Who was this dream person Lovino was so in love with?

Staring down at Lovino, Ludwig decided that, maybe he did like him, and it wasn't just an attraction. Maybe there was more to the way he thought about how soft Lovino's skin looked, or how pink his lips were, or how beautiful his doe-like olive eyes have always been. Maybe...

"Happy Birthday, Lovino. Here's your gift."

And he leaned down.

* * *

><p><em>AN - I made you wait so long for such a let down... Sorry for the crap I presented to you today._

_There are a few chapters left, I'm planning about three or four in total, and nothing under that._


	6. Summer Solstice

_~Summer Solstice~  
><em>

_Date: June 20_  
><em>Time: 20:15 (8:15 pm)<em>

Lovino pulled his knees closer to his chest, watching the sky as the sun had just begun to set. The solstice was almost done. The sun shone no more, and the moon was about to shine in the night sky. It had been a tranquil day, free of problems and full of idle thoughts.

June 20th was the longest day, meaning the sun spent longer out, giving off it's warm rays. Lovino had spent most of the day lost in his thoughts. To admit it, even if he had been doing something to keep his mind busy, his idle thoughts continued to float around in his mind, poking at him.

The sun basked down o him all day long,turning his skin a slight darker shade. All the sun did was irritate him. Whereas all the others - and there were others - enjoyed the sunlight, Lovino was more than slightly bothered by it.

He was more than glad when the sun began to set, and he made himself comfortable on the hood of Antonio's car, which was parked somewhat hig up, giving Lovino a view of the sky. Lovino may not have liked the sunlight on occasions, but he did enjoy the sky, and watching the sun set was a personal favorite.

Lovino's position shifted as he sat on the hood of Antonio's car. He was only sitting on it because he and Feliciano had hitched a ride to the beach from him. They weren't the only one's who hit the waves on this sunny day. Practically everyone was there: Gilbert, Francis, Alfred, Arthur, Ivan, hell, even Matthew was there! Among those, Ludwig was included.

Lovino sighed as he stretched, stifling a yawn. He had spent most of the day in the water and was almost completely tired out. He was tempted to climb inside of Antonio's car and take a nap if he wasn't sure that as soon as he did that, someone would pull some childish prank on him. As he rubbed his eyes, he didn't notice the soft blue eyes that watched him a little ways off.

Ludwig would admit that his eye strayed off to Lovino a tad more than necessary the whole day. Whenever he heard his voice, or was simply curious about what he was doing, his eyes always strayed to the Italian. Only for a split second, and then he looked away, concentrating on whatever was the subject of interest at the moment, the subject that wasn't Lovino.

The German knew he was still putting himself down for what he almost did. Stealing a kiss from a sleeping person was shameful thing to do, and he was slightly glad he stopped himself in time. Slightly glad. One part of him truly regretted not kissing Lovino. Of course, that day had been a few months ago, and Lovino was aware of nothing at all. As far as he knew, he had been all alone, taking a nice nap.

Ludwig let out a frustrated grunt and ran a hand through his hair, which he had let hang down. Usually Ludwig slicked back his hair, and he actually had this morning, but throughout the day- with the water and consistent foolishness- it had come undone.

"West." Gilbert called, standing next to him. Ludwig glanced over at his older brother, and watched him nod in Lovino's direction. "Go talk to him."

Right. Ludwig had almost forgotten that Gilbert had found out about his newly developed "crush." Ludwig, along with many other people took Gilbert for granted. He was much more observant and calculating then he let on. It hadn't taken the albino very long to notice the side glances Ludwig cast at Lovino. Or the faraway gaze Ludwig always had. It also hadn't taken very long to figure out that Lovino cast the same glances and had the same far off look. Although, as it seemed, Gilbert also noticed that both parties had yet to pay attention and notice the obvious.

"No." came the blunt answer. There was absolutely no way in hell that Ludwig would go off and just talk to Lovino like nothing. What would he even say? He was more than sure that their time together would be filled with awkward silence the whole time.

"Why not?" Gilbert raised a brow at his brother, curious for his answer.

"Just because you found out I like him, does not mean you can take matters into your own hands brother. That is not your place. If I choose to leave my feelings unspoken, then they shall stay that way."

Gilbert gave a crooked grin and pushed Ludwig, waving his hand out in the air and calling out, "Hey, Lovi!" The Prussian man grabbed hold of Ludwig's white shirt and tugged him in the direction of the Italian, who still seemed lost in his thoughts. Gilbert continued to call out for Lovino until he finally managed to pull him out of his dream land and back into reality.

"Huh?" Lovino blinked, trying to get a clear focus of his surroundings. It was then that he noticed the approaching albino, somehow missing the fact that the subject of his affection was being dragged along. "Oh. It's you. What do you want now?" He seemed a little less than pleased by his new company.

Gilbert gave a toothy grin and thrust Ludwig forward. The blond stumbled and almost crashed face first into the hood of the car. He managed to stop the impact with his arms and let out an irritated sigh. Ludwig craned his neck to give his brother a glare.

"Well, I'm out!" Gilbert winked at the pair and ran off with a loud laugh, leaving them in an awkward silence.

"Just go." Lovino sighed, sliding off the red car and heading for it's door. He pulled it open and grumbled, "I'm not in the mood to talk."

Ludwig watched with interest as Lovino stepped in the car and let his head hang back in the seat. Even though the windows were closed, Ludwig could picture the Italian letting out an irritated sigh. He was now interested in what had Lovino so ticked off. Going around the car, Ludwig opened the other door and climbed in next to Lovino.

"Potato bastard, I thought I told you to leave." Lovino grumbled, glaring at Ludwig.. He had been managing on keeping his emotions in check, and his heart was as calm as it could possibly get when he was around the person he liked.

"You did." Ludwig nodded.

"Then why the hell are you still here?" Lovino huffed, turning his back to the German.

"I don't know." Ludwig sighed with a shrug. "Tell me Lovino, why do you hate me so much? I did nothing to you, at least as far as I'm aware of."

Lovino stiffened, which went unnoticed by the German who was looking at him expectantly. Lovino let a growl rip from his throat as he turned to face Ludwig.

"My brother." Lovino explained, holding up a finger. "You care for him, right?" he didn't wait for an answer, opting to continue in what would soon become a rant. "I care for Feli too, and I don't want to see you hurt him, or make him cry, or upset him. I know you've already done all of that. Hell you've done it to me too. Look, it's not that I hate you because you're German, because I can handle that shit! It's that fact that you can easily hurt someone. Look, I'm not Feli and I don't forgive as easy. This is not going to end up like last time."

Lovino was about to climb out of the car when a hand stopped him: Ludwig's hand.

"Let go." his voice was calm and cold.

Ludwig shook his head. "That didn't male any sense Lovino. I won't understand unless you explain it to me."  
>He pulled Lovino back in his seat gently, and awaited for an explanation. Lovino was silent for several minutes before continuing, more calmly this time.<p>

"You care for my brother, right?" he repeated, this time awaiting the nod from Ludwig. When he received it, he continued. "No matter how many times you make him cry or feel bad, you always apologize, right?" another nod from the German. "He always forgives you. I, on the other hand, am not that damn forgiving. I hate you because you consistently upset me, and never bother to apologize."

Ludwig blinked. Lovino's logic did have some sense to it. "Well, if it means anything, I'm sorry now."

"You ever been in love?" The question was sporadic. Lovino expected an immediate answer. A simple yes or no, but it never came. Instead, Ludwig shot him a confused look. No a confusion of the question. It seemed like Ludwig didn't really know how to answer the question, like he wasn't truly sure of what to answer.

"I don't know." Ludwig managed an answer. He wasn't really sure in the sudden shift in the car. The feelings and moods were fluctuating between the two, leaving both in confused states. Unspoken tension filled the car, which suddenly seemed more cramped.

"I have." Lovino let out a humorless chuckle. "Trust me, you don't want it. It's heart break"

"Why are you telling me this?" Ludwig blinked his blue eyes in confusion.

"I'm just letting you know your sorry won't have any effect on me." Lovino shrugged. _My feelings for you already left a damn impression...  
><em>_  
><em>"Just out of curiosity, who were you in love with?" Ludwig managed a question after more moments of awkward silence. He was truly curious, and he'd be damned if he admitted it, he was also a bit jealous of this person Lovino had fallen for, whoever they were.

"Well, I'll give you a hint: We're sitting in his car." Lovino stated, hiding his face in his knees.

It hit Ludwig hard, and another wave of jealousy rolled over him. Antonio. "Antonio?"

"Congrats, you got it right." Lovino mumbled. He straightened up, looking at Ludwig dead in the eyes. "You're the one person I've told, ever. Never tell anybody, got it? I loved him a long time ago. He broke my heart without realizing it, and I learned to move on. Word of advice, don't fall in love."

"It might be to late for that." Ludwig mumbled, not loud enough for Lovino to hear. "I'm sorry. Truly."

"I don't want your fucking pity. I moved on. Antonio is nothing but a friend now." Lovino seethed, glaring daggers at the sky through the glass of the car.

"Hm. It wasn't pity." Ludwig leaned back in the car, silent.

Lovino didn't bother with a response, he simply leaned back in his seat as well. slowly, the tension disappeared and was filled with a slightly calm silence. After this night, it had left. all the tension between the pair, all the fight left in each of them gone. They finally voiced their opinions, and all was, to an extent, was resolved.

Now, all that was left was the unspoken love that stood between the pair.

* * *

><p><em>AN - I must say I'm not exactly proud of this chapter. I'm not the best at capturing serious moments. Ugh... Oh well, I tried my best. Well, at least the prologue was explained, if you still remember it...  
><em>

_Just so you know, I skimmed through this so if I missed any spelling errors, I'll get to them later. See you next week-ish. You know, if I get off my lazy ass.  
><em>


	7. Busy Birthday

_~Birthdays~ _

_Date: October 3  
>Time: 4:06 (PM)<em>

Silence was never a thing Ludwig liked to go to long without; he knew he could get irritable without the comfort of silence. On occasions, Ludwig would simply become irritated with noise in general. He admitted, this was a strange quirk of his, the way he almost adored silence. It was something he had grown up depending on. With Gilbert around while he was growing up, Ludwig found that moments of silence were safe like a comfortable blanket for a frightened child during a storm, it brought him comfort.

Comfort. That was the only thing he truly wished for on his birthday, which as something he never really saw as a big deal. Nor did he ever see a reason to make a big deal out of it, but as long as Gilbert was there, the German had to try to humor his older brother and deal with huge parties with disastrous outcomes, which he had to clean up in the end.

He had flat out rejected the idea for a party at first, but Gilbert persisted, and even attempted to lure him with silly, trivial things, like beer. Ludwig would not budge, and the Prussian grew desperate, and with a sharp bite of his lip, promised to have Lovino come. Gilbert was well aware that Ludwig had become weary around the Italian, because his feelings had grown and he had begun to act on impulse, doing things he usually wound up regretting when Lovino snapped at him. The albino could obviously see how hard Ludwig was trying to constraint himself from doing some reckless act, but Gilbert could also see it was becoming more difficult for his younger brother to hold back.

Ludwig had tensed at the mere mention of Lovino. His mind was telling him to continue with his reluctance, that Gilbert was at the verge of giving up. His heart was telling him to agree, to go and see Lovino, because he knew it was what he really wanted to do. He gave a slight nod, his eyes closing shut regretting his choice as soon as Gilbert let out the cry of joy.

Gilbert took the liberty of taking care of all the details, setting everything up in a matter of hours. He had streamers hanging off the ceiling, snacks and drinks stacked up in the fridge, taking space. He had invited anyone he knew, and that included Lovino. Ludwig just sat back and cringed, knowing that he wouldn't only have to see Lovino and talk to him, but he would have to take care of the mess Gilbert would make. Not to mention he would probably have to drag his brother off the roof. Again.

Ludwig sat and watched his brother scurry around the room, refraining from standing up and fixing his brother dropped anything and placing it in the correct place. Gilbert had said he could take care of it all. Just as Gilbert was putting up the last of the semi-irritating streamers, there was a knock at the door. Ludwig flinched, the back of his mind warning him that it could be Lovino who was at the door. The German knew better than to assume Lovino would be the type to arrive early—especially not if it was for Ludwig—but part of him still hoped.

He sighed softly, going to stand until Gilbert dashed passed him, pushing him back into his seat, calling out, "I'll get it. You just sit tight!"

From his seat, Ludwig could hear the door being slammed open, crashing against the wall. He could hear muffled voices and his brother's laughter, then the scuffling sound of feet moving on the floor. Then, from the doorway, two bright, smiling faced emerged: Feliciano and Antonio.

Feliciano was the first to speak up. "Ve~ Hello Ludwig! How have you been? I haven't seen you much lately. Maybe we should hang out, after your birthday of course." He fluctuated from a happy mood to a glum one.

"What he means to say," Antonio cut in. "is happy birthday."

"Oh! It's your birthday! I almost forgot! Happy birthday!" The happy Italian jumped off his spot on the ground, still a few feet away from the unsuspecting Ludwig, and latched his arms around Ludwig's large frame. He grinned from ear to ear and laughed full-heatedly.

Ludwig stumbled from the sudden contact, but sighed knowing this was a normal occurrence, and pat the Italian on the head. "Thank you, Feliciano. You as well, Antonio." He glanced up at the Spaniard, who lifted his hand in a happy wave before heading off to some other part of the home with Gilbert, who could be heard chuckling as he headed down the hall.

He tuned back into Feliciano's garbled talk and caught out the ending of the sentence he had been uttering. "-said he would come later."

Ludwig blinked in confusion. "I'm sorry Feliciano; I didn't catch that last part. Do you think you can repeat it?"

Feliciano shot him a knowing smile—which did nothing but confuse Ludwig further because he frankly had nothing to hide, well as far as he knew. Feliciano spoke, sounding just as happy as he looked. "Of course! I said Lovino told me he would come later because he had something he had to take care of first. He wouldn't tell me what he was doing though..."

Ludwig tried not to blush at the mention of Lovino's name. Tried.

* * *

><p><em>Date: October 3<br>Time: 4:18 (PM)_

Lovino was torn. He was neither against nor for getting him a present. So there he stood, on a cool October morning in nothing but a thin sweater, looking into the window of a small antique shop. Ludwig like antiques, right? Lovino was crossed between walking into the quaint shop, or sprinting off and forgetting his whole plan. He had to swallow his pride. In slow, unsure steps, Lovino walked into the shop. And ran out as soon as he was approached by one of its workers.

"I'm so fucking stupid." He muttered to himself when he finally stopped running, a panting mess. "Why am I even getting him something?"

_Because you lo-_

'Yeah, I get it. Shut your trap.' Lovino thought bitterly. He was fine with saying he loved the blue-eyed German in his mind, but saying it out loud was on a different level all together. It was like admitting he actually cared about the German, and that what he felt for the German was nothing near platonic. No, he would never admit to something so... idiotic.

Lovino figured he should just forget about the sporadic plan and head to Ludwig's house, claiming he just didn't want to be around the potato-bastard. Yes, that sounded like a plausible excuse if it was coming from Lovino, but for some reason, he couldn't muster up the courage to leave. A part of him wanted to keep searching. A part of him wanted to be brave and have courage.

Grumbling Italian curses under his breath, Lovino kept walking. He passed each shop, glancing at the window displays in disinterest. Until he caught sight of a shelf of books behind one of the glass encasement's. Ludwig liked books, right? Granted he tended to lean towards a rather strange genre, the German still liked to read.

Olive eyes blinked slowly before Lovino's legs practically began moving of their own accord, walking into the dim book shop. From end to end, each wall was filled to the brim with books of different colors and sizes. The store was nice and cozy; it had a home-like feeling to it. Lovino slowly took in his surroundings and randomly walked up to a shelf and plucked a book right off, his eyes training over the hard cover book in interest.

It seemed bland, and Lovino couldn't make heads or tails of the name, but the cover was enough to give it away: it was a romance novel. The man and woman making out on the cover was enough of an indicator. Lovino wrinkled his nose in disgust and placed the book back, plucking out another. Another romance novel.

Glancing up, the brunette noticed the shelf he was standing in front of was labeled "Romance." He flushed and slowly walked off to another shelf, making sure it wasn't labeled anything he would be embarrassed to look at. He picked another book at random; satisfied that it would have nothing to do with romance.

It was a medium-sized book about the country of Germany. The words were printed in large letters on the cover and the scene depicted a nice looking German town. Lovino frowned at the cover before an idea filled his mind and he let a large grin fill up his features. It was perfect!

The Italian shot down the aisles of books, searching for what he wanted. Ah! There is was. He pulled out the book and examined the cover, satisfied. With a triumphant grin he walked over the register and smacked down the book on the table, successfully startling the cashier.

"Oh! S-sorry sir, are you done?" the woman blinked, her expression still slightly bewildered.

He nodded sharply, his lips still twisted into a smirk. "Yeah."

The woman picked up the book idly gazing at the cover for a second before charging Lovino. "Fifteen dollars and twenty cent, and eighty cents is your change." she handed his money. With a smile, she waved as he walked towards the door. "Thank you."

Lovino traveled through the chilly streets, a white plastic bag dangling in his grip. His breath could be seen in the coolness of the October morning, and his hands were numbing, but he had a little bump in his step. He couldn't wait to see the look on that potato-bastard's face when he received his 'present.'

* * *

><p><em>Date: October 3<br>Time: 4:40 (PM)_

Ludwig blinked at Lovino, who was scowling, waiting for the blond to move so he could walk inside. Silently, Ludwig did move out of the way, his icy blue eyes trained on Lovino's back as the Italian huffed and walked inside, pulling off his jacket and tossing it one the floor as he did so. He stared blankly at Ludwig before throwing himself on one the couches and tossing the plastic bag at the blond, who just barely caught it.

"What's this?" he asked, glancing in the bag, being greeted with a medium-sized bag wrapped up in white-and-green wrapping paper, and a nicely done red bow. He looked up at the older Italian in utter confusion and stared while Lovino casually reclined in the seat, staring blankly at the wall. "A present?"

Lovino's eyes snapped to meet Ludwig's gaze. "What the hell does it look like? No shit it's a gift."

"Erm..." The German was still more than confused as he pulled the package out of the bag and stared at it. "May I open it?"

"No! Not yet anyway. Save it for later." Ludwig didn't really like that smug look on Lovino's face, and he wondered what this present would have in store for him, if it even was a present.

Feliciano materialized in the room and incautiously threw himself at his brother joyously, smiling and laughing. His arms wriggled around Lovino's slender frame and he buried his head in Lovino's stomach. The elder Italian let out a surprised yelp and tried to pry his brother off.

"Argh!" Lovino growled, his nimble finger pulling at Feliciano's arms. "Get off me, idiot! This is uncomfortable!"

"But _fratello_," the younger brother yelped, a pout making its way to his lips. "You're here and I'm happy! I'm sure Tony and Gil will be happy too. And Ludwig! Right?"

The auburn-haired boy glanced at Ludwig for conformation, and the German quickly hid the bag behind his back, nodding sharply, willing his blush to fade. He didn't know why he hid it, he just didn't want others—especially Feliciano who tended to have a big mouth—to know about the gift. "O-of course, but don't you think you should get off him, Feliciano?"

At Ludwig's request, Feliciano complied, but not before loudly announcing of Lovino's arrival, which brought in the other occupants of the home to the living room in curiosity of what all the ruckus was about. Most, if not all of them, brightened up instantly.

"Lovi!" Antonio went to hug the Italian, earning his a rough shove in the chest, to which he responded to with a loud, "Ouch!" and a pout.

Francis was also there, having come while Lovino was busy with his present shopping. He sent a semi-perverted smirk at the Italian, which was returned with a finger held up high. And Gilbert... was just being Gilbert.

Ludwig had to admit that with all the affection and attention the Italian was receiving, he was a bit jealous that he couldn't give out the same affection. He was positive, without a doubt, he would receive strange looks if he gave the Italian any form of civil affection. Or even just made physical contact with him.

It took a while for the excitement to die down, but when it did, the group settled down into peacefulness and they lounged leisurely in chairs, casually conversing as they waited for others to arrive. It wasn't a tedious or boring task, and Ludwig found himself enjoying talking with them. He even managed to exchange a few civil words with Lovino without bringing forth an argument or a deep red blush. He was, so far, having a wonderfully lucky birthday.

"So Ludwig," Francis began. "How old will you be turning?"

"Twenty-one." He answered bluntly, leaning back in his seat.

"Ve~ Ludwig, you're so old! I'm only twenty. But Lovino is older than both of us, he's twenty-three!" Feliciano gushed happily, making sure to sneak in something about Lovino every time they spoke to each other. He felt like an amazing best friend, helping him find love.

"So what?" Lovino snorted. "The wine-bastard over there is almost twenty-five. And Toni is my age too."

"I take offense to that _mon ami_," Francis retorted. "And age is but a number after all."

Gilbert smirked, chuckling. "You just say that because you're screwing-"

"On another note," Francis began, cutting off Gilbert completely. "I heard you have had your eyes on my little Matthew, he's a good boy. I think of him as a brother you know."

"What's the problem? Mattie's almost as awesome as me. Plus," The albino man snorted. "You don't think of his-"

A knock cut him off and Francis shot up to get it at the same time as Gilbert. The pair made a mad dash to the entrance and Antonio stayed behind, grinning madly. Francis made it first and swung the wooden door open, revealing three faces: an annoyed one, a blank one, and a happy one. Arthur, Matthew, and Alfred.

"Oh! Sup Francis. Gil." Alfred grinned, stepping into the home and putting his arm around each of the man's shoulders.

"Good bloody day." Arthur nodded sharply and took the seat the used to occupy Gilbert.

"Hey! That's my-" Gilbert began, steadfast in his rising anger.

"Hey Gil."

He stopped short to grin wildly at Matthew. "Hi Mattie. How's my Birdie been?" He slipped out of Alfred's grasp and ruffled the blond boy's hair.

While Matthew and Gilbert held a steady conversation about this and that, Francis and Alfred were engrossed in talk about foods, Arthur and Spain picked a fight with each other and Feliciano attempted to break it up, the left Lovino and Ludwig, awkward and with absolutely nothing to talk about. So the pair just sat there, staring out in confusion, the thick air of awkwardness thrashing wildly around them.

"Erm... So," Ludwig began, growing tired of the silence. He decided to test his luck; See what he could get away with. "Can I open my gift now?"

"Not yet." he received a toothy smirk in return. "Not when the party is just getting started. It'll ruin all the damn fun. Wait until the party's over, bastard. Then open it."

His words, all in all, confused Ludwig to no end, but he nodded regardless. "All right..."

The awkward aura that surrounded them was still present, but far less prominent than it was before. In a prudent moment, Ludwig excused himself from Lovino's present to answer the door, seeing as more guests had arrived. It was Ivan and his sisters. They greeted him with kindness to some extent, wishing him a happy birthday as they made their way inside.

The home was beginning to look much more crowded and Gilbert had started to play some music.

In all the commotion and peace, Ludwig had almost completely forgotten this was his birthday party. And he had almost forgotten that it would also be his job to clean up the damn mess afterward, receiving a claim from Gilbert of, "It's not your birthday anymore, clean it up. Now, if you don't mind me, I have some awesome matters to attend to." That usually meant he was going to go hang out with Francis and Antonio, or Matthew.

The blond German chose to stay near the door entrance to wait for other party arrivers, and sure enough, the door rang soon enough, greeting him to the faces of Kiku, Yao, Im Song, and a few other familiar faces. They greeted him kindly and slipped inside, filling the rooms more. Soon people would have to file up the halls, and maybe even other rooms. The home wasn't huge after all.

Ludwig was starting to feel the slightest bit agitated with all the people his brother had invited over. Granted Ludwig knew and was on friendly terms with a majority of the guests, it was still tedious to find room for them. Hell, soon they would probably start to have to go outside; and it did not sit well with Ludwig to technically kick people out of his home on out to the chill of an October day. It wasn't very fair.

The doorbell rang again, and Ludwig went to go get it with an exasperated sigh. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Date: October 3<br>Time: 6:30 (PM)

Ludwig sighed inwardly, retiring to another part of the home. Stiff legs carried him aimlessly around the home, dodging clumps of people as he walked. The house had filled up nicely, and luckily nobody got kicked out. Music was blasting loudly, resonating throughout the house, and a multitude of people were dancing along to the beat.

Ludwig casually walked around people as he passed through the once spacious living room and down into the crowded hall, still dodging bodies that were pressed up against the wall. Warning bells were ringing around his head, warning him that something was bound to end up broken.

As he walked on, a shoulder bumped into his arm and he turned to look into the eyes on Antonio.

"Oh, sorry Ludwig; I didn't mean to bump into you like that!" Antonio grinned. "I was just looking for Lovi!"

Ludwig gave an awkward cough and nodded as Antonio rushed past him. Things had been awkward for him, when he found out that Lovino actually used to have feelings for the Spaniard. It, to be frank, made him jealous and somewhat angered at the man. He had Lovino in the palm of his hands and he didn't even know. Ludwig was just glad Lovino had moved on.

What would have happened if Lovino had continued loving the Spaniard and Ludwig would have fallen for someone he knew he couldn't have? Of course, Ludwig was sure he still couldn't have the Italian because he absolutely hated him.

With a forlorn sigh Ludwig went about the house, making sure everything was still intact and that the bedrooms were free of any intoxicated couples who wanted privacy. He had to make sure nothing extreme happened at this party and he would have to replace something.

He also had to make sure to try to avoid Lovino at all possible times. The blond knew it was idiotic and childish, but he certainly didn't want to be caught up in another awkward moment with him. Nor did he want to get caught up in Lovino himself. The young man had some sort of hold on Ludwig, and the German didn't like it. He knew what was happening. But he sure as hell didn't like it.

Not one bit.

* * *

><p><em>Date: October 4<br>Time: 14:36 (2:36 AM)_

The house had been cleared of mostly every guest, save for a few close friends who decided to spend the night. It was the usual group of Feliciano, Alfred, Arthur, Francis, Matthew, Ivan, Antonio, and Lovino.

While Ludwig had been busy stuffing empty cups and plates with food scraps into a plastic trash bag, he hardly noticed Lovino walk up to him with a package in hand His gift. The Italian stopped in front of Ludwig, and – amazingly – patiently waited for him to glance up.

"Yes?" The blond looked up to face Lovino, his face successfully turning a lovely shade of pink that went unnoticed by the semi-oblivious Lovino. "Er… Lovino. What do you want?"

Lovino scowled and crossed his arms, turning his head to glance up at the wall next to Ludwig. "Your present, idiot. The party's over so I figured might as well get it over with now."

"Oh." Ludwig placed the garbage bag down on the ground and gently pulled the nicely wrapped package form Lovino's hand.

He curiously peeled off the wrapping paper off to reveal the book. Once he noticed the letters, and what they spelled out, he sighed. The _Culture of Southern Italy._ Of course. Though, Ludwig couldn't say it was a complete let down—seeing as he hadn't truly expected much from the gift (but he secretly had hoped), but there was just something the stuck at his heart strings. Lovino had actually taken the time to search for something for Ludwig, and buy it!

Despite him being slightly happy about the gift, he sent Lovino a blank look and thinned his lips to a deep frown. "Really Lovino, of all the things...?" Ludwig felt his heart practically skip a beat when Lovino flashed him a cocky grin.

"What?" The older Italian raised a thin brow in mock question. "I just gave you a book about the best part of earth, so don't give me that fucking frown!"

"Well, I suppose I should just be grateful you even bothered to get me a gift." Ludwig sighed, placing the book down on the table, absentmindedly flicking at an empty cup as he did so.

"Exactly! Damn right you should be grateful! You didn't even bother to get me a present on my birthday, bastard."

Ludwig choked down a gasp, remembering was he had almost done on Lovino's birthday when he found the Italian taking a nap. His face flushed again, turning a bright pink shade as he tried to hide his awkward discomfort. "R-right."

Ludwig picked up the bag and continued to pick up trash off the floor and tables, his eyes flicking back to Lovino - who was still watching him with a raised brow – occasionally. Not that he minded those piercing olive eyes on him; it was just that he had trouble keeping his composure with Lovino watching so intently.

"Well?" The Italian accented voice spoke.

"Well, what?" The blond asked, attempting to keep his voice from sounding strained.

"A fucking 'thank you' should be in order, dammit." The brunette crossed his arms tightly and sent a heated glare at Ludwig, who did his best not to waver at the intense gaze.

Just as Ludwig was about to speak, he was interrupted by Feliciano, who had peaked around the corner to disrupt their conversation. "Ve, when I say thank you, I usually hug the person. Luddy, you should hug my _fratello_ as a thank you!" he exclaimed before disappearing back from around the corner.

Ludwig sent a questioning look at the spot where the younger Italian had been, before glancing curiously at Lovino.

"Don't even think about hugging me." Was the only thing Lovino said, his arms still crossed and his head turned away from Ludwig.

"I wasn't."

All right, right there Ludwig was lying. He had thought about hugging the Italian the moment Feliciano had brought it up. But it wasn't like he was really going to hug the brunette. If he did, he knew he would wind up with a bruise or two.

* * *

><p>AN – I did some foreshadowing in this chapter, and I must admit I'm proud of myself for that! Man, I have tons of little hints at pairings that, of corse will probablly never be revealed. I wonder if anyone caught on to which were the pairings.

I'm going to start taking the chapters at a slower pace since we're winding down to the last holiday/celebration of the story: Christmas! Now it will just be their normal day-to-day interactions. It'll still have the date and stuff so fret not!

Alright, I'm done here.


	8. I know I suck (AN)

So, it's basically been over a year since I've updated this. Sorry.

I've fallen out of the Hetalia fandom, and have been out of said fandom for quite some time.

But I'm thinking of rewriting this fic (and finishing it ha) for sentimental reasons.

What do you guys think?


End file.
